Deception
by pipersmum
Summary: A sequel to ‘One Kiss at a Time’, four years on and married life is going well for the Queens that is until Oliver decides to keep a secret, a secret that will change their lives forever.


**Deception**

**AN: **Hey guys we are back after a long break with a three part sequel (we think) we hope you enjoy it

**By: **pipersmum and teb85

**Ratings: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Chlollie

**Disclaimers:** Not our characters belong to the CW, DC comics and Millar/Gough.

**Summary: **A sequel to 'One Kiss at a Time', four years on and married life is going well for the Queens that is until Oliver decides to keep a secret, a secret that will change their lives forever.

**de·cep·tion**

1. The act of deceiving; the state of being deceived.

2. Something that deceives or is intended to deceive; fraud; artifice.

**Chapter One**

Chloe and Oliver had just got out of the shower. Chloe had started off on her own as Ollie was still asleep when she woke up. But she had just finished rinsing her hair when she felt strong protective arms around her pulling her backwards. Chloe gave an appreciative moan and tilted her neck to the side, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do Ollie began kissing and caressing her neck. It didn't take long before they were making love.

That was one of the things that Chloe adored about being with Oliver nothing was boring or predictable. He was always surprising her, sneaking up on her and making her lose herself. She would forget where she was and just go with the moment. Chloe couldn't help but blush thinking about some of the places her and Oliver had got a little carried away.

"What are you thinking about Tink?" Chuckling he pulled her towards him, "You are definitely blushing." With that he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her he deepened the kiss.

Pulling away Chloe asked "What was that for...?"

Ollie winked at her "just wanted to make sure it was me you were thinking about, if it wasn't you are now."

"For your information I was thinking about all the times you coerced me into making a spectacle of myself actually." Placing her hands on her hips to show she meant business although with just a towel wrapped round her, the image wasn't quite having the same effect.

Oliver looked at Chloe with her wet hair and nothing but a towel on and her hands on her hips, it only made other parts of her body stand out. "Have I told you how hot you are in just that towel?"

Before Chloe could answer he carried on, "But you know what you would look even better in?" He asked.

Chloe could see the way he was eyeing her up he looked about ready to devour her. 'Surely not', she thought. They had done it once already this morning if they got carried away again, then Oliver would be late for work.

While she had been talking to herself Ollie had moved towards her, scooping her up in his arms he replied, "Our bed."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Maddie, Jake come say goodbye to daddy. He's going to be late for work."

Chloe was now rushing around trying to get herself sorted as well as encouraging Oliver out the door. Her driver was already waiting downstairs to take her and the children, Madison hated to be one of the last ones to school. Jake's kindergarten teacher had already complained a few times about Chloe's punctuality, the last thing she wanted was to give Mrs Anderson another excuse to complain again.

"You really should slow down Tink!" Ollie smiled putting Jake down and picking up his brief case.

"...and you should really be at work by now! I'll see you tonight." She kissed him goodbye and waved him off before grabbing her coat and bag.

"Right that's Daddy gone come on guys we better make a move too." Chloe ushered the kids out the door and headed downstairs to the limo, apologizing to James she was about to get in when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea rush over. Putting her hand out on the open car door to steady her, James' hand rested on her back.

"Are you ok Mrs Queen?"

"I skipped breakfast again," she mumbled. "I'll be fine once I get to Isis I will grab a coffee and a muffin and I will be good to go. And for the hundredth time it's Chloe." smiling at James she got in the limo and he shut the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Oliver was sat in the weekly meeting doodling on his note pad his mind clearly not on his work, he was too busy thinking about what he and Chloe had got up to in the shower and then the bedroom this morning. Lately Chloe's enthusiasm matched his own, not that he was complaining or anything. Oliver's sex drive was always higher than Chloe's but now they seemed irresistible to one another. He had no idea what had caused the change but he sure as hell hoped it didn't change back.

"So if we take that into account, when should we make our next move Mr Queen....?"

Oliver looked up and realised he had been caught daydreaming. "I am sorry gentlemen I didn't sleep to well last night," he lied. "Please forgive me and run through that proposal again."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"So How many blocks would you need?" Following a long day of chores, Chloe had picked the kids up, cooked dinner and was sat with Madison doing some Maths homework.

Jake was content watching the TV, until the door opened and his father appeared, "Daddy." He called running towards Ollie.

This was Oliver's favourite part of his day, his kids were always so pleased to see him and Chloe always gave him one of her brightest smiles upon seeing him. Yes life was good for Oliver Queen he had everything he could want two wonderful children and the most devoted wife he could ask for. Sure they disagreed every now and then but he could not imagine his life without her, she was like air to him he needed her to breathe.

"Hey little man did you have a good day?" Ollie removed his tie and dropped his briefcase by the door becoming daddy and no longer Mr Queen. his favourite persona by far.

**Three Days later**

It had been a long night Chloe had been up on and off all night being sick, she was so grateful today was Saturday so Ollie could look after the kids while she went back to bed to sleep it off. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her lately she seemed to be picking everything up. One of the joys of having children she guessed.

Oliver had decided to take the kids to the Kent farm, keep them busy for the whole day. Hopefully Chloe would get some peace and quiet to sleep and get over her virus or whatever she had. Jake had been ill the week before but they thought they had all gotten away with it, obviously that was not the case.

"Hey guys this is a pleasant surprise. How are my favourite niece and nephew doing?" Clark was pleased to see them. Lois was away on an assignment so he was glad of the company.

"Mommy's sick again so we're staying out of the way. Can we go riding today Uncle Clark?" Maddie gave him her best smile.

"Sure why not I have a surprise for you in the stables anyway."

Clark smiled and turned to Ollie his face becoming full of concern.

"She's fine Clark just a bug, Jake had it last week so it's doing the rounds."

"Chloe's been poorly a lot lately, I haven't known her too be this sick since she was ..........."

There was an awkward silence as they continued to walk after the kids.

No she can't be, it's just stomach flu. Ollie thought to himself but that would explain for....How he could be so stupid!! God, he sure hoped she wasn't or he would have a lot of explaining to do. Damn Clark putting idea's in to his head.

"But she can't be right? I mean didn't you have the op like a year ago?" Clark remembered that argument all right. It was at least 18 months ago. Clark and Lois were having dinner at Chloe and Oliver's place when Lois had asked if they planned to have any more children. Chloe had said she loved her children dearly but two were more than enough to handle and how she had been discussing the delicate matter of Ollie going to get 'the op'. She deemed it was only fair as she had to endure labour twice it was only fair Ollie took his share of the pain. Of course Oliver disagreed completely and a full scale argument had irrupted. He had remembered running around the dining room catching the dishes as Chloe had thrown them in Oliver's direction.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"It's not funny Boy Scout and not that it's any of your business but yes I did," he lied.

Oliver looked over at the kids who were extremely hyper looking at a new addition to the stable.

Clark was positive Oliver wasn't telling the whole truth but that would have to wait for another day for now he had some major spoiling to do.

"His name is saffron. I though as you enjoyed riding so much we had better get you your own pony."

"Please tell me you didn't." Oliver sighed. "I'm already informed how you and uncle AC are cooler than me. How am I supposed to compete with a pony! "

~/~/~/~/~

Later that evening

Chloe had felt so much better after a long sleep. She had taken a shower and even managed to keep a slice of toast down without being sick.

She had then curled up on the couch flicking threw the TV stations. The house was so quiet without the kids and Oliver around and she hated it. Chloe had thought she would never love any job as much as she had journalism but being a mom was way better.

She had just settled on a movie when Oliver and the kids came in.

"Hey you're up Tink and looking much better than earlier." Oliver smiled placing a sleeping Jake on the Couch and turning to kiss her on the forehead.

"I feel much better too how was your day? Did you guys have fun with Uncle Clark?" She turned to Madison who was frantically waving a picture of a pony at her.

"Uncle Clark got me a pony look Mom his name is saffron and he's so cool. We went riding while Daddy played soccer with Jake in the field."

"Oh Uncle Clark did, did he? I hope you said thank you because that was a very nice thing for him to do."

"Of course I did Mommy." She said matter of factly before running off to her bedroom. "I'm going to call Uncle AC and tell him too."

Chloe laughed, her daughter may only be 8 years old but she sure knew how to wrap her uncle's around her little finger. She had acquired the skill from birth.

"So what else did you guys get up to?" She followed Oliver into the kitchen. He was unpacking the box of chocolate chip cookies Clark had sent them home with.

"Not much he was more concerned about you being poorly. Clark doesn't seem to remember you getting sick unless you were pregnant but I mean that's impossible right because you're still covered by your birth control shot?"

"Er no it ran out six months ago, I never had another one, why would I after your op I don't need too." Oliver winced and looked at the floor as a terrible silence filled the air.

"Oliver you did have the op didn't you because you promised me you did!"

"Well about that Tink!" He sighed.

"Oliver Queen how could you! I ask you to do one thing for me. How could you lie to me all this time? I knew I should have taken you to the appointment myself but no you said, you had it done when you were away and as the trusting wife I am I believed you." Chloe continued to rant without stopping to take a breath for what seemed like forever.

"Tink please it wasn't like that. You know what I'm like with hospitals and I just wasn't ready. I did it for us, I mean I know you said you didn't want any more children just yet but what happens if 3 years down the line you changed your mind." He tried to embrace her but she pushed him away.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Ollie, You tricked me!" She shouted.

"Well I didn't know your shot was going to run out did I! I thought we would have discussed it again before then but I just forgot about it."

"Forgot about it, seriously Oliver how could you forget about it? I didn't even know we should be taking precautions; how could you just lie to me like that?" Turning her back on him, "I suggest you get down to the pharmacy and get me a test and you better pray to god that it's negative Ollie."

"Come on Tink, these things happen for a reason. It wouldn't be the end of the world now would it?"

"Get out...I can't even look at you anymore and when you get back do not think for one second you're sharing my bed tonight. You can make up the couch." Chloe was so cross she felt sick again.

She had been so stupid, the thought she could be pregnant hadn't even crossed her mind. Well it wouldn't have done would it, Chloe believed that her husband had had a vasectomy nearly 18 months ago. She can't believe he had lied to her for the last year and a half! She felt tricked and made a fool of. Chloe had thought they had made the decision to not have any more children together. Sure they had argued about it and the right way to go about contraception but in the end she thought Oliver and her had both agreed to her way of thinking. She couldn't believe how wrong she was. Chloe thought she knew her husband but this ....He had a lot of making up and explaining to do.

30 minutes later Oliver appeared.

Chloe had settled Jake into bed he hadn't woken up from the minute Oliver had carried him in from the car. Maddie was in her room working hard on a thank you card for Clark.

"Tink Let's talk about this." He followed her into their master bedroom.

"Don't Tink me Mr. I can't believe you don't understand how upset I am." She snatched the bag from his hand and disappeared into the bathroom slamming the door firmly behind her, leaving Ollie in the bedroom.

"Chloe sweetheart please. I've told you I'm sorry and tried to explain my reasons but I think you're acting a little irrationally. Open the door and let's talk about this. We need to do this together. "

Chloe opened the bathroom door.

"Like we talked about you deciding to go and have a vasectomy TOGETHER! I mean what's the point, you do what you like anyway Oliver!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was livid and he just didn't get it!

"Well we might be both over reacting. This could just be stomach flu and a total coincidence."

"Coincidence," She cried. "We have been sleeping together for the last 6 months without any protection Oliver. You do the maths! I don't even know why I'm bothering with this, I might as well go straight to the doctor to see how far along I am." She picked up the test and as a clear as day there was a dark blue line. She let out a sympathetic cry, threw the test at Oliver and made her way back to the bed and began sobbing into the pillow.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
